Trois minutes soixante et une secondes
by Beinganotherone
Summary: Comme si quelqu’un là-haut s’amusait à lui dire : 'Vos trois minutes de bonheur…vos trois fois soixante secondes, elles sont écoulées. Tant pis pour vous.’ Réactions à chaud, juste après le 5x06 : Joy. Donc...Spoilers !
1. Chapter 1

Finalement, j'ai décidé de poster

_Finalement, j'ai décidé de poster. C'est loin d'être au point, griffonné rapidement sur un coin de feuille et sûrement pleins d'erreurs… Mais comme je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête, je l'ai tapé sur Word pour exorciser et j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter. Tant pis pour vous. Sans compter que j'ai reçu des menaces de mort ;) … _

_Il y aura probablement un deuxième –et dernier - chapitre dans la soirée… ou demain. Selon. A moins que vous ne criez 'stop !' auquel cas, je garderais ça pour moi et ma poubelle. _

_Evidement, c'est ultra spoilers si vous n'avez pas vu Joy. Et c'est peut-être…un peu out of character, car écrit à chaud. Avant que je ne me sois amusée à analyser l'épisode. Mais, je vous laisse juge…Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! _

'Bonne nuit…'

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire. La porte se referma sur l'homme qu'elle venait d'embrasser, ou qui venait de l'embrasser, elle n'en était plus très sûre. L'homme contre lequel elle livrait d'incessantes batailles. L'homme qui venait de lui dire ces mots qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre. Gregory House.

Se laissant glisser au sol, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et écouta le bruit de la moto s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Elle les détestait, tous. Ce soir, elle avait envie de tout casser dans la maison. De frapper quelqu'un…House, surtout.

Elle le haïssait. Parfois.

Et elle l'aimait aussi. Un tout petit peu.

En ce moment…

En ce moment, Cuddy ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle voulait ; le tuer ou aller le chercher et l'embrasser, encore et encore. Qui elle aimait ou détestait. Tout cela semblait si irréel, si loin. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, comme si on l'avait violement anesthésiée. En fait, songea-t-elle soudain, elle se moquait complètement d'avoir réussi à le stupéfier pour une fois. Elle se moquait qu'il lui ai dit qu'elle ferait une bonne mère. Ou même qu'il l'ait embrassée…Il aurait tout aussi bien pu la gifler ou l'insulter, cela lui aurait fait le même effet. Peut-être même que cela aurait mieux valu… La brûlure d'une gifle aurait-elle suffit à faire fondre la glace qui semblait avoir figé son corps tout entier ?

La jeune femme réussi tant bien que mal à se traîner jusqu'à la chambre jaune, et attrapa un canard en peluche qu'elle pressa de toutes ses forces contre son ventre douloureux. Son ventre aride et sec. Elle qui avait toujours voulu aller si vite, être la meilleure partout… elle avait encore échoué 'Voilà ce qui arrive, semblait souffler une voix railleuse à son oreille, qui avait les intonations de House, voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on veut rivaliser avec les hommes. On n'est plus une femme. Même pas fichu de faire ce que les femmes font de mieux depuis des siècles : un bébé.' Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut et elle projeta le jouet contre le mur en face, dans un bruit mat.

Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle entendait le flux et le reflux du sang battre à ses oreilles. Trop-tard. Trop-tard. Trop-tard, semblait-il murmurer. C'était trop tard. Pour lui, pour elle, pour ce bébé qui ne dormirait jamais dans cette chambre ensoleillée…

Trois minutes… Qu'est-ce que c'était que trois minutes, dans une vie ? Rien du tout.

Tout juste le temps qu'il faut à John Lennon pour nous faire imaginer un monde sans guerre…

Tout juste le temps qu'il faut à un œuf à la coque pour cuire.

Tout juste le temps d'un test de grossesse…

Trois minutes, c'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Becca pour faire d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde, un jeudi après-midi. Un mail dans sa messagerie, une photo, quelques mots et une offre de rendez-vous… Pendant une semaine, rien n'avait pu atteindre son bonheur tout neuf. Une si courte semaine…Et en une journée, en seulement 24h00, son bonheur avait éclaté comme une bulle de savon. Elle qui pensait avoir enfin atteint son but, était de nouveau sur le point de tout perdre.

Trois minutes… c'était aussi le temps pendant lequel son cœur s'était arrêté, au bloc, lorsqu'on avait arraché cette petite chose visqueuse et inerte du ventre de Becca. Elle avait supplié. Pleuré. Joy, pleure. Crie. Fais-le pour moi… Fais comme moi. Et comme si elle avait compris ce qu'on attendait d'elle, Joy avait rempli ses trop petits poumons d'un air aseptisé et poussé un cri rageur. Douloureux.

Une fraction de seconde… C'était le temps exact qu'il lui avait fallu pour tomber amoureuse de ce petit paquet tiède entre ses bras. Elle avait plongé son regard dans celui de sa fille- sa fille !- et tout autour a cessé d'exister. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles deux…Un lien s'était tissé, elle en était sûre. Peu importait ce que House pourrait lui dire… Elle était une mère, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle.

Une heure…Une heure entière, c'était tout ce qu'on lui avait laissé pour être la mère de Joy. Pour être celle qui la protégerait, et l'aimerait sans jamais se poser de questions. Mais elle avait gaspillé ce temps précieux en allant travailler…en obéissant à House. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas. Naïvement, Cuddy avait pensé qu'elles avaient toute la vie devant elles… Elle ne savait pas que Becca allait lui reprendre son bébé tout neuf. Sa joie.

La jeune fille avait repris ses trois minutes, comme pour lui dire : 'voilà ce à quoi vous n'aurez jamais le droit, maintenant, fini de rêvasser…Au boulot.'

Comme si quelqu'un là-haut s'amusait à lui dire : 'Vous avez toujours voulu avoir tout, tout de suite. Ne pas attendre et ne pas faire de compromis, vous voilà bien punie. Vos trois minutes de bonheur…vos trois fois soixante secondes, elles sont écoulées. Tant pis pour vous.'

_Imagine there's no Heaven  
It's easy if you try_

Lisa Cuddy se redressa soudain, et essuya les dernières traces de son chagrin d'un revers de manche rageur. Titubante, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Croisa son reflet dans le miroir, détesta ce qu'elle y vit, ce qu'elle y verrait à l'avenir et détourna la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Machinalement, sa main se tendit vers le flacon de somnifères qu'elle avait enfouit au milieu des vitamines. Echantillon d'un quelconque représentant. Elle ne prenait jamais de ces trucs-là, d'ordinaire. Pas besoin, après une journée à la clinique, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle aurait ou dormir au milieu d'une piste d'atterrissage. Et si le sommeil ne venait pas, il y avait toujours des tas de choses à faire. Des dossiers à finir. Du rangement. Mais ce soir, Lisa avait besoin d'être certaine de dormir profondément. Elle voulait tomber dans ce puits sans fond qu'est le sommeil artificiel, se sentir aspirée par le noir et tout oublier.

Parce que demain serait difficile

Demain, elle remballerait tous les jouets, les meubles et le berceau pour les envoyer au premier foyer qu'elle trouverait dans les pages jaunes.

Demain, elle repeindra cette foutue chambre en vert amande. Ou rouge sang, peu importait. Il fallait juste se débarrasser de ce jaune écœurant.

Demain, elle ôterait sa biographie du site. Viderait le tiroir 'Joy' des quelques échographies qui s'y trouvaient et du mail de Becca.

Demain, elle devrait également affronter House. Lui expliquer que ce baiser était une erreur, une légère faiblesse et qu'il pouvait bien le crier sur tous les toits s'il lui jurait de ne jamais reparler de ce bébé.

Demain…elle rayera le mot 'joie' de son vocabulaire.

Demain, elle redeviendrait Lisa Cuddy. Doyenne de la faculté, directrice de Princeton Plainsboro et bourreau de travail.

Ce soir, en revanche, elle ne voulait plus être elle, ou une autre. Ni directrice, ni mère. Ni cette femme qui a abandonné son dernier rêve sur le bord de la route, ni celle qui souffrait. Ce soir, Lisa voulait dormir sans qu'aucun pleur de bébé ne risque de la réveiller…

Le bouchon du tube de médicament sauta, produisant un plop qui résonna dans le silence pesant de la maison. Sans parvenir à se souvenir des instructions du vendeur, elle en avala deux sans eau et alla s'effondrer dans son lit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Avant toute chose, je dois vous remercier de l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez réservé à ce texte. Je suis contente d'être parvenue à vous toucher, au moins un peu… Vous devriez aussi remercier Alinore qui m'a finalement convaincue de poster cette histoire, par des méthodes peu orthodoxes mais efficaces. _

_Ce n'est pas très facile de répondre à vous tous personnellement, j'ai l'impression de me répéter mais sachez que je lis chacun de vous religieusement (d'ailleurs, j'ai reconnu certain pseudo qui m'avaient soutenue vaille que vaille dans Little Soldiers. Apparemment, je ne vous ai pas dégoûté…) Au point que je commence à avoir de nouvelles idées Hous'iennes. Et que, du coup, je suis un peu inquiète à l'idée que vous ne trouviez pas cette suite à la hauteur de vos espérances… Parce que c'est un peu… différent. _

_Enfin, je m'égare et pas seulement d'Austerlitz (© Desproges ) Lisez. Appréciez (ou non). Jugez. Commentez. Bon week-end ! _

House enchainait les tours de quartier sur sa moto, sans parvenir à se décider. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il tournait autour de la maison de son amie. D'ici peu, les voisins allaient alerter la police, persuadés qu'il préparait un casse. Sans compter que l'essence allait finir par manquer…Il fallait faire quelque chose.

°°°OOO°°°

James Wilson fut soudain tiré du sommeil par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Pas besoin de vérifier l'identifiant, à cette heure-ci, cela ne pouvait être que House…

« Je dors. » Bailla l'oncologue, irrité. « Quoique tu aies fait, ça peut attendre demain… »

°°°OOO°°°

House sentit un semblant de sourire étirer ses lèvres. Lorsque Wilson saurait, il n'aurait plus du tout envie de dormir.

« J'ai embrassé Cuddy. »

°°°OOO°°°

Le médecin se redressa à demi, et alluma la lumière. Se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. « Youhou ! Jimmy ? » La voix de son ami le ramena à la réalité. « Tu vas rire : j'ai cru entendre que tu avais embrassé Cuddy…

- Bravo, Doc'. Ton audition est parfaite.

- Quoi ?

- Félicitations…Finalement, CA ne rend peut-être pas sourd malgré tout ce qu'on peut nous en dire.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, enfin, Jimmy…tu sais de quoi je parle. C'est parfaitement naturel, ça se joue tout seul et ce n'est pas un jeu vidéo…

- Tu…Tu as embrassé Cuddy ?!

- C'est ce que je te dis.

- Aujourd'hui ? Tu…Tu as fait ça…aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'elle n'ait même plus capable de savoir qui elle est ? Mais, nom de dieu, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais…un homme, une femme…Enfin, non, tu ne sais pas mais tu as bien dû voir des documentaires.

- Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme un être humain, pour une fois dans ta vie ? »

°°°OOO°°°

House sentit soudain une bouffée de rage l'envahir. Ses poings se serrèrent, et il balança un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou qui alla valser de l'autre côté de la rue. En plein dans un nain de céramique qui se brisa net. « Ca va ! Je ne l'ai pas violée, non plus ! Elle a répondu ! » Grommela-t-il, d'une voix puérile. A l'autre bout du fil, l'oncologue ne décolérait plus. « House ! Je suis très sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

°°°OOO°°°

- Je…Je n'en sais rien. » Wilson fronça les sourcils. La voix était hésitante, tremblante, complètement anti-house. Mais, déjà, le diagnosticien se reprenait à la vitesse de l'éclair et retrouvait son ton railleur. « Je comptais sur toi pour m'expliquer mes réactions, Sigmund ! »

°°°OOO°°°

Oui, Sigmund. Dis-moi ce qui m'a prit d'aller la voir, pour lui dire qu'elle aurait fait une bonne mère. Dis-moi pourquoi elle n'a pas compris que j'étais sincère. Pourquoi…pourquoi j'ai été jaloux d'une larve qui n'arrive même pas à tenir sa tête toute seule ? Et, je t'en prie, dis-moi pourquoi je l'ai embrassée, justement ce soir. Et pourquoi j'ai envie de recommencer ? Ne te gêne pas pour m'asséner ta psycho de comptoir, ce sera déjà un bon début pour m'aider à retrouver mes esprits…

Soudain, il s'aperçut que son ami avait entamé l'un de ses longs monologues moralisateurs dont il avait le secret. « Retourne la voir. Retourne la voir, et excuse-toi. Dis lui que tu compatis.

- Elle ne me croira jamais.

- Fais-le. Juste…fais-le. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un ce soir…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a apparemment décidé que ce serait toi. Explique-lui que tu n'as jamais voulu profiter de la situation. Que tu regrettes. Elle… » Excédé, le diagnosticien claqua le clapet de son téléphone et leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais je ne regrette pas ! » Lâcha-t-il, d'une voix vibrante d'amertume avant de poursuivre à l'adresse du nain de jardin, désormais borgne. « Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir embrassée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait mais j'en avais envie.

- …

- Je voulais… la réconforter un peu. Comme on fait un baiser sur une blessure d'enfant, chose que je ne recommande pas parce que c'est vraiment peu hygiénique et que ça multiplie les risques d'infection par douze. Je voulais juste qu'elle ait un peu moins mal, ok ?

- ….

- Oh, ça va ! Je sais que j'étais pas obligé de lui rouler un patin mais bon, on n'a plus 6 ans, j'allais pas lui faire un petit bisou sur le cœur !

- …

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'emmerde à me justifier auprès d'un nain de jardin ? » Enfonçant son casque bien profondément sur sa tête pour contenir les pensées qui s'en échappaient, il enfourcha sa moto. « Mon pauvre Greg… C'est elle qui a raison, il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez toi. »

°°°OOO°°°

Pour la dixième fois, House frappa à la porte et soupira. « Cuuuuudyyyy ! Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher éternellement ! Ouvrez ! » Devant l'absence de réponse, il récupéra la clé de secours sous le pot de géranium. « Cuddy ! Je rentre dans votre maison…Je rentre dans votre maison, et je laisse des traces de boue partout… » Le silence pesant du vide lui répondit. Elle n'était pas sortie, pourtant. Elle ne pouvait pas être sortie, pas ce soir. « Je me déshabille ! Je me déshabille et je jette ma veste par terre… » Toujours aucune réaction. Inquiet, il se dirigea vers la chambre en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Passa la tête dans ce qui aurait dû être la chambre du parasite : vide. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur les meubles de bois clair, les jouets entassés dans le berceau et le mobile qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fixer. Il imaginait sans peine le plaisir avec lequel elle avait dû arpenter les plus jolies boutiques de la ville, choisissant soigneusement chaque petit détail de la chambre… C'est vrai qu'elle aurait fait une bonne mère ; en tout cas, certainement pas pire que la moyenne des femmes. House se frotta énergiquement le visage comme pour ôter les images subliminales de Cuddy maternant de son esprit et fila vers la chambre à coucher.

Du bout de sa canne, il poussa la porte et eut un sourire sans joie. Elle était recroquevillée au creux de son lit, les genoux remontés au menton et ses longues boucles brunes étalées autour de son visage. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer, et portait toujours ce col roulé sinistre. Soulagé, House allait faire demi-tour lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Un flacon qui avait roulé à terre, sous le lit. 'Stilnox' déchiffra-t-il. 'Mais quelle idiote !' Cette saloperie qu'on avait essayé de leur refourguer le mois dernier venait juste d'apparaître sur le marché, et semblait avoir une bonne centaine d'effets secondaires. S'il n'était délivré que sur ordonnance, il y avait bonne raison… Il aurait juré que Cuddy n'était pas le genre de femme à avoir recours à ces saletés : trop peur d'en devenir dépendante. Et ce flacon était à presque vide. Impossible qu'elle l'ait pris tout ça en un mois ; il l'aurait vu. « Mais quelle idiote ! » Reprit-il, plus fort en la secouant. « Cuddy ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Allez ! » Les paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes, avant de s'ouvrir sur deux yeux bleus embrumés. « Sortez de chez moi… » Ânonna la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse. « Et laissez-moi dormir.

- Ben tiens, pour me faire encore engueuler par Wilson ? Combien vous en avez pris ? » Elle se retourna, et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. « Foutez-moi la paix, House.

- Combien en avez-vous pris ?

- Pas vos affaires.

- Vous feriez mieux de me répondre…parce que je doute que vous ayez très envie d'un lavage d'estomac… » Cuddy leva les yeux vers lui, avec un rire un peu fou. « Vous êtes encore venu m'asséner une de vos pseudo-vérités sur ma misérable vie ?

- Bon sang ! Combien avez-vous pris de cette saloperie ? » Elle plissa les paupières, intriguée. « Vous êtes vraiment inquiet ?

- Non, pas du tout. La partie de poker a été annulée alors j'ai plein de temps libre… » Railla-t-il, avant de l'attraper par les épaules, sans ménagement. « Combien ?

- Je…je ne sais plus… Deux ?

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Le flacon est quasiment vide ! » Cuddy ne dit rien. « Vous n'avez, apparemment, pas tout pris ce soir, parce que vous seriez incapable de soulever un cil. Mais vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, alors ce que je veux savoir c'est si je dois appeler une ambulance ou bien attendre que les effets s'estompent d'eux-mêmes… » Cette fois-ci, elle se redressa et planta son regard bleu dans celui de son collègue. « Je n'en ai pris que deux. Je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis, en entrant et tout s'est renversé. » Dit-elle, d'une voix éteinte. Il alluma la lumière, et constata la véracité des faits : des petites pilules blanches étaient éparpillées partout par terre, comme d'improbables confettis. Aussitôt ce fut comme si on lui ôtait un poids de la poitrine, poids dont il n'avait même pas conscience. « Je ne voulais pas me suicider, je voulais juste dormir.

- Ok. Tant mieux. » House se redressa, et esquissa le geste de sortir. Elle allait le rappeler. Pour qu'ils aient une 'conversation'. Elle le faisait toujours…« Où allez-vous?

- Je rentre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous veniez faire ici ?

- Je vous l'ai dit… la partie de poker a été annulée…Je m'ennuyais.

- C'est ça. Faites le guignol, c'est encore ce que vous réussissez de mieux. » Il se figea. « Allez, foutez le camp. » Le médecin revint sur ses pas. « C'est tout ? Je vous ai embrassé, et vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

- Non. Je voudrais que ce moment n'ai jamais eu lieu mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière…Alors, je vais essayer d'oublier. » Ce fut comme un coup de couteau, une douleur vive dans le ventre. Il se doutait qu'elle réagirait comme ça, qu'elle lui ferait comprendre que c'était une erreur mais, contre toute attente, il avait beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Relevant le menton dans un geste de défi, le médecin alla s'asseoir au bord du lit. « Moi, je veux en parler.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous êtes le premier à éviter ce genre de conversation !

- Les gens changent.

- Les gens, je ne sais pas. Mais vous, non. Vous n'avez jamais changé, vous avez failli mourir à deux, non trois, reprises et vous continuez de faire comme si tout cela n'était qu'une gigantesque foutaise.

- C'est le cas. 'La vie est une pièce de théâtre où les rôles sont mal distribués. » Elle sourit malgré elle. « Oscar Wilde.

- Oui. Et il disait aussi… que l'on peut toujours effacer le passé, c'est une simple question de regrets, de désaveu, d'oubli. Mais on n'évite pas l'avenir. » Comme elle ne disait rien, il poursuivit. « C'est comme cette chambre, Cuddy. Ce n'est pas parce que vous la viderez de tout ce qui en fait une chambre d'enfant que cela ira mieux. Vous aurez beau la repeindre de toutes les couleurs que vous voudrez, le jaune citron restera dessous et vous devrez apprendre à vivre avec. » A présent, il triturait nerveusement sa canne, fuyant son regard. « C'est comme ce baiser. Peu importe le nombre de fois où vous me répéterez que ce n'était rien... On va continuer de travailler ensemble. J'y penserai quand même. Et vous aussi...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Je vous vire ? » Il se tourna vers elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle plaisantait. Et croisa son regard moqueur, celui des bons jours. Soulagé, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire. « Vous ne feriez jamais ça. Je vous manquerais trop. Regardez ce pauvre Wilson, il n'a pas tenu très longtemps sans mes lumières.

- Aussi triste que cela puisse paraître, je pense que vous avez raison. » Ils laissèrent glisser un silence confortable, celui que seuls les amis très proches, intimes même, peuvent partager. Finalement, c'est elle qui prit la parole. « Otez vos chaussures…

- En général, ce n'est pas ce qu'elles me demandent d'enlever en premier. » Dit-il en s'exécutant, néanmoins. « Et éteignez la lumière…

- Vous allez vous priver du meilleur du spectacle. » Secouant la tête, Lisa écarta doucement les draps pour lui permettre de se glisser à ses côtés. « Venez. » Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, un bref moment de gêne où chacun chercha la position la plus confortable, hésitant à effleurer l'autre. Finalement, il l'attira tout contre sa poitrine et glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Elle emmêla prudemment ses jambes galbées à celles de son ami, pour ne former qu'une seule longue queue de sirène et posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur du diagnosticien battre au même rythme que le sien, et elle rit. House savoura le son si musical, et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bruns, pour respirer leur parfum d'amandes amères. Il ne savait pas très bien où tout cela allait mener, il avait même l'affreux pressentiment qu'elle et lui était une mauvaise combinaison. Que les choses allaient irrémédiablement changer, à partir de cette nuit. Peut-être même en bien et cela lui foutait une trouille bleue. Il s'était fait prendre au piège de ce bonheur sucré et enivrant, une fois. Et il n'avait pas envie de recommencer. Il avait eu trop mal. Pourtant, ce soir…Il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Pas même la guitare de Mick Jagger. Ou le talent de Chet Baker.

« House ?

- Dormez. On fera l'amour demain matin, quand vous ne serez plus sous l'effet des sédatifs. Ce serait dommage que vous vous ne souveniez de rien… » Il reçut un coup de pied dans le mollet en guise de réponse. « Aïeuh. Méchante.

- Obsédé.

- Ça vous plaît, avouez-le. » La jeune femme rit doucement. « Dans vos rêves. House ?

- Mmm.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc là-bas ? » Du doigt, elle désigna un paquet, posé dans le coin de la pièce. « Un nain de jardin borgne.

- Quoi ? » Il ralluma la lumière pour lui permettre de constater par elle-même. « Vous l'avez volé chez mes voisins ?!

- Non. Je l'ai cassé chez vos voisins. Après je l'ai ramené pour lui faire les premiers soins…

- House…

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas. »Plaida-t-il, en entortillant une boucle brune autour de son index. « Pourquoi ? Il se sentait seul ? » Le diagnosticien se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Il en savait trop… »

Pendant quelques secondes, Cuddy eut bien entendu le sentiment que c'était absurde. Pas seulement cette histoire de nain de jardin, mais toute la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Idiot. Une réaction irrationnelle due aux effets combinés de son chagrin, et des psychotropes. Mais elle s'en fichait…

Parce qu'il était là. Il était revenu. Pour elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait serré dans ses bras, qu'on ne lui avait pas offert une épaule bienveillante. A la clinique, Lisa ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer…elle devait veiller à tout, sur tout le monde, rassurer les uns et engueuler les autres. Caresser dans le sens du poil. Marchander. Mais ce soir, il n'y avait plus de clinique, plus de Dr Cuddy, de donateurs, de services à gérer, de médecins sur qui veiller. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que House qui la serrait contre sa poitrine. Elle était en train de grappiller une soixante et unième seconde de bonheur, et elle entendait bien en profiter jusqu'au bout.


End file.
